smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Total Awkwardness (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
The next day, Eska happily watched Glacia and Eccentric getting along again, only this time...more romantically. Once they parted, Eccentric came over toward Eska. "Hey, Eska," Eccentric greeted, "I just wanted to say thank you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten together with Glacia, nor she would with me." "Eh, all in a days work," Eska replied, "By the way, Glacia has been acting...well...not her typical grumpy self lately." "Well," Eccentric explained, "Ever since that other kiss last night, she felt...well...loved. I feel like if I start dating her, then I could give her the love she deserves since her family died not too long ago." "And I feel like you two would be very compatible," Eska winked, "Just...nothing too intimate until marriage!" "Deal," Eccentric shook her hand, "By the way, Glacia wanted to see you. You should probably go see what she wants." Eska nodded and headed towards her house. When she went to knock, she heard Glacia serenading someone. She quietly opened the door and saw Glacia dancing with a rose that she assumed was Eccentric. Eska smirked. "Guess you're more in love with him than you thought, huh, Glacia?" Eska startled her and made her drop her rose. "What?! How'd you..." Glacia was about to say, but sighed, "I guess." "You can't play grumpy on us now, Glacia," Eska crossed her arms, "Obviously you guys started dating after that whole canoe mishap." "Ok YES, we're dating!" Glacia admitted, "But, Eccentric...I actually genuinely love him. He may have teased me, but I guess he was just humoring me a little. I know now that he truly cares for me. I remember when he felt sympathy for me when I missed my parents or something. He...completes me. To be honest, I was angry and grumpy because I felt lonely." "But," Eska interjected, "You're in a village full of Smurfs." "Not physically!" Glacia corrected, "Emotionally. And...the care that Eccentric gives for me made me feel...not so empty. And now that we're dating, he can fill the emptiness inside me. You understand right?" "I guess," Eska smiled, "I'm happy for you two. I hope you guys' relationship lasts for years to come. I know it's cheesy, but I mean it." "Well, thanks," Glacia smiled back, "And I guess this is how it feels to be happy!" "That's how it feels!" Eska giggled. Meanwhile, back in Serenity Meadow, an unconscious Gargamel was awoken by the grimacing face of Lord Balthazar. Gargamel smiled in guilt while Balthazar glared at him. "I can explain!" Gargamel stated. "No need," He picked Gargamel up by the back of his collar, "You REFUSED my orders to go by yourself! Now, you're here, blocked by this big wall! You failed! Now, look what you got yourself into!" Gargamel sobbed like a baby, "I'm sorry, Balthy! I won't do it again!" "Good," Balthazar put Gargamel down, "And DON'T call me Balthy! Now, are you going to listen to my orders?!" "Yes," Gargamel crossed his arms. "Then get back to my castle!" Balthazar pushed Gargamel in front of him, "We have work to do!" "What kind of work?" Balthazar smiled evilly, "A plan that will counteract those Smurfs...once and for all!" The End Previous Category:Total Awkwardness chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story